


The Sum of All Fears

by johnsidney



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.我不擁有他們。<br/>2.共三章。時間帶在電影版的故事之後，以及童年的回憶。<br/>3.引用詩句皆出自波特萊爾《惡之花》裡的〈致讀者〉，是我最早讀到的詩集，至今與聶魯達並列我的最愛。終於兩位的詩都引用到了，圓滿!<br/>4.在第三章，路西法出現之後的對話會之所以出現雙引號是意味著以地獄的語言說話，與前兩章回憶中對話所使用的雙引號涵義不同，在第三章之前約翰說的都是人類的語言。<br/>5.靈感曲:Booth And The Bad Angel - Hit Parade</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.我不擁有他們。  
> 2.共三章。時間帶在電影版的故事之後，以及童年的回憶。  
> 3.引用詩句皆出自波特萊爾《惡之花》裡的〈致讀者〉，是我最早讀到的詩集，至今與聶魯達並列我的最愛。終於兩位的詩都引用到了，圓滿!  
> 4.在第三章，路西法出現之後的對話會之所以出現雙引號是意味著以地獄的語言說話，與前兩章回憶中對話所使用的雙引號涵義不同，在第三章之前約翰說的都是人類的語言。  
> 5.靈感曲:Booth And The Bad Angel - Hit Parade

愚蠢和錯誤，罪孽和吝嗇，  
佔有我們的心，折磨我們的肉身，  
我們在培養我們喜愛的悔恨，  
就像乞丐們贍養他們的白虱。

 

是的，他曾經喚過祂的名。

他曾用饑渴的、陶醉的、失守的、淫獼的、背德的，這些使自己顯得脆弱、極易被毀壞的方式去喚祂。哦、是的我要，上來，上來吧。用祢尖銳的指甲磨刮我的皮膚，用祢沾滿瀝青的腳跟踩踏我的陰莖、以祢的毒牙舔舐我的肺，祢將發現那是何其美味的病態的黑。祢將會瘋狂的攫取我的靈魂，那彷彿新生胎兒對母親的初戀。給我，機敏的惡魔，我要你在二十世紀酸腐的雨中殘忍的操我!

然而，路西法緘默不語。

「那麼說，你便是遭到了背棄，孩子。」不證自明的註腳。  
「我知道祂在，祂不回應是因為祂鄙視我。」約翰補充。  
「你怎麼知道祂在呢?」仁慈的懷疑。  
「我聽見祂的聲音，但祂如今只同別人說話。」  
「那些人是什麼樣子?那些同祂說話的人。」

約翰的表情並不痛苦，彷彿剛才只是在描述今晨的天氣有多麼無趣。聽他告解的神父隔著窗看他，等著答覆。灰塵使得窗網上的縫隙無法看清任何東西，這使得約翰又開始困惑上帝的眼睛是不是雪亮的。

「毒癮、姦淫、偷盜、燒殺、性變態，那些可悲的傢伙。」當然，他藉著黑貓出入地獄時見到的更多。  
「是的，約翰，這樣的人最能獲得惡魔的寵幸。」  
「我不明白。在我懵懂未知時候祂在我身邊，當我同那些人一樣要求祂的臨幸時又被遺棄。」也許驅魔人不確定自己要的是答案。  
「孩子，你絕不能甘作惡魔的僕役，你應當效法那些得以鄰近天父的。」  
「不久前，我一度很接近祂。」  
「天父?亦或是那些異端崇拜的主?」神父的聲音帶著奢盼，彷彿那答案若是心中所想，他必然要逕自落下淚來。

「祂們都在，我甚至分不清祂倆。」約翰攤開揉爛的包裝紙，將口香糖吐出黏在上頭，然後再度揉爛。  
「喔、約翰，我相信祂們截然不同。」神父閉起眼睛禱告，約翰甚至不知道他叫什麼名字。

步出教堂，陽光在小徑上流轉。康斯坦丁選擇倫敦郊區的小教堂，那兒總有人聽他告解，即便他不過是想聊聊天。重工業的空氣雲在附近的成排巨管排放，約翰將近一年沒有連同那些廢棄吸入過量的尼古丁。而今他的肺部強壯卻年幼，健康卻膽小，他在使用這個器官時總憶起那個重新賦予它們生命的男人－－或者說，「魔鬼」。

但是，天殺的，肺部就跟心臟一樣，每天都得幹活。


	2. Chapter 2

我們的罪孽頑固，我們的後悔無力；  
我們想讓我們的懺悔獲得厚報，  
我們快活的走回泥濘的小道，  
以為廉價的眼淚會洗去一切污跡。

 

約翰在很小的時候，路西法就同他說話。那聲音從地面隆隆竄出，整個世界因為祂的到來都在震動。那聲音卻只有他聽得見，只有他感覺得到，那巨大卻無聲的黑暗與恐怖。

『約翰·康斯坦丁。』他還記得那是絕望的耳鳴。

路西法在驅魔人還不是個嬰兒的時候就見過他，就在利物浦，幼小、脆弱，眾多精蟲中的其中一隻，稍縱即逝。但約翰與生俱來的能力籠罩著貫連三界的命運，路西法跟天上的那位都不會看走眼。即便他的誕生是如何的僥倖與悲慘。

小約翰的能力勢必會逐漸強大，帶來可觀的影響力。問題是，那影響將是向著哪一方的?天堂?還是地獄?向著人類雖然比較普遍，但按照小約翰糟糕的童年生活來看，惡魔認為自己介入的很值得。喔、當然，跟世界上為數不少也不多的成年驅魔師相比，約翰絕對不會是唯一的敵人，可能也不會是最有趣的。

但是惡魔就喜歡找樂子，尤其在等著自己那調皮搗蛋的兒子出世等得不耐煩的當兒，路西法－－不管以人類或惡魔的年齡來計算，當時祂都已不年輕－－莫名的對這孩子起了點興趣。

『你是誰?』路西法墊著腳尖停在小約翰的手掌上，孩子尚看不清祂的臉。  
『路西法。』於是祂說。  
『路西法。』小約翰覆述。

惡魔的王為此欣喜若狂，凡事先於上帝使人類喚自己的名總使祂愉悅。祂笑起來，笑得異常恐怖。但小約翰並不害怕，他平時見得多了。眼前的惡魔大體長得人模人樣，除了看起來有點像來自某個地方的黑幫頭子，比起那些更加醜惡的小鬼順眼多了。

『約翰...告訴我，這不過是很簡單的數學運算。』祂曾敎他數數。  
『我討厭難題。』

起初，路西法就只想著收買。小約翰將會是很棒的籌碼，不論是拿來押在任何賭局上。於是祂照看著他，如同死神照看頻危的癌末病人。上帝一般不做如此專一的事情，這大概就是為什麼世上有這麼多人信祂；但不可否認的是那些親吻路西法腳趾的也都虔誠的要命。

那就像告解與吸毒。惡魔總覺得吸毒的人比較實際，因為他們追求的是快速、立即見效的救贖。當然這種心態是利己的，這些人無非終將成為地獄的食糧。套一句路西法自己說的話:何樂而不為?

『祢怎麼就不能走開，回你的地獄去?』約翰有幾次很不耐煩。  
『喔、小約翰，你不能就這樣，每一次每一次...需要我的時候就召喚我出來，不需要的時候就丟到一邊去。』惡魔很有戲劇天份。  
『我沒有，你每次來了就趕不走了。』

路西法並不能常常現身，祂在地獄確實有很多事情要忙。康斯坦丁後來在幾次特別費力的驅魔儀式中，偶爾會需要地獄之主這個角色，祂便能藉此上來探看這男人最近過得好不好(最好是變糟)。

但在孩提時代，路西法經常不請自來。活在父親的陰霾之下造就了約翰陰暗的一面，他將那些能搞大事件的能力用來搞些自娛自樂的小把戲。小約翰並不知道他召喚出來的不是名不見經傳的小鬼，而是半途攔截通路、輕輕鬆鬆跑上來的惡地領主。

約翰開始吸煙的時候，路西法開心的像個老來得子的父親。但基於祂就很快要有一個親生的(真的很快，就在這個世紀)，也許說像個收到大禮的情人會適切一點。祂看著康斯坦丁長大、甚至喜歡看小鬼們因為恐懼其存在與力量而無處遁逃(反正他還有很多)、或者等著那個稚嫩肺部變成祂喜歡的那種美麗顏色。

不過約翰開始接觸加百列的時候祂一點也不放在心上。惡魔認為這孩子很早就跟天堂絕緣，更殘忍的事實是，地獄即便對康斯坦丁如此飢渴，本人卻是明顯的興致缺缺。

『喔、約翰，你知道我要你。』恐怖之王曾經質白的坦言。  
『我不知道。』約翰深吸一口菸。  
『你現在知道了。』祂的舌頭在男人的耳際嘶嘶作響，男人側頭將煙霧噴在惡魔臉上。

約翰總是反抗祂，不是哭天搶地、噁心巴拉的那種反抗，這個未來的驅魔人總會用強硬冰冷的方式走自己的路。他身知面對惡魔應該杜絕些什麼，或者該如何跟惡魔打交道。這很糟糕，約翰的冷酷很平凡、卻也很獨特。這令路西法越發飢渴，而且深陷其中不可自拔。

至於約翰究竟怎麼想?他不是不明白地獄勢力的吸引力，儘管那些大批徒子徒孫只是為了大啖他的身體，但路西法本人似乎別有打算。而且約翰知道，路西法在他很小的時候就已經準備好迎接他的靈魂。祂一直在等，甚至覺得自己等太久了(以惡魔的計算單位來說這很不正常)。

但是沒用。雖然還很年輕，但約翰·康斯坦丁已經有稍微想過，可能、也許，他會比較想上天堂去。這個想法讓路西法挫敗，搞不好還回地獄哭了一場，然後笑了一整年(惡魔總是喜怒無常)。

『我不相信你一點也沒動心。』路西法幾乎要用上最強的暗示。  
『確實，我說謊了。』男人的這句話令惡魔徹底震懾住了。

那是在約翰即將成年，從利物浦展轉到了倫敦後，他已經有整整兩年沒召喚路西法，那是依舊棘手卻算得上和平的兩年。因此惡魔急於親眼見證驅魔人的成長，隨著被打回地獄的壞胚子越來越多，祂就對康斯坦丁越發心癢難耐。

但眼前的男人祂幾乎要不認識了，除了那最深的靈魂的基調還若隱若現以外，約翰·康斯坦丁竟已然變得既破碎又乏味。祂看著約翰對祂的坦承與接受，感覺這一切都將是瘋狂的前兆。

『我不該說謊，我應該對祢坦白。』

路西法對約翰的執著莫過於高難度的馴誘，祂甚至可以說自己從來就沒有成功過(不過這樣有失面子)。祂喜歡挑戰這個，與其說約翰的意志堅不可摧，倒不如說那就是一堵高籬笆牆，怎麼也看不到裡頭在搞什麼名堂。約翰隱藏的很好，而這對惡魔來說除了挑戰性外更別具吸引力。

『你承認了，你不應該承認，你得讓我去發現。』  
『惡魔真的很麻煩，』約翰笑出聲，『平時祢問得最勤了。』  
『這兩年有什麼發生在你身上，康斯坦丁。』惡魔沉下臉來。

約翰怒視祂，祂慶幸還能看見這樣的眼神。接著約翰提起Astra，一個被拖進地獄去的男孩，還有其他幾個微不足道的名字。這些人對惡魔來說不算什麼東西。路西法對此感到厭惡，祂已經預見約翰·康斯坦丁的未來，他會發瘋，數度進出精神病院，再而後的事情誰都不知道。因此祂已經半放棄了，有能耐的小鬼若能取走他，那就取走他吧。路西法不願再見到約翰。

『約翰，我要親耳聽你說，哪怕你花一輩子的時間去數，總有一天你會跪在我的膝下向我泣訴...!』祂走前低聲說道，聲音抖懺。  
『你他媽的到底想知道什麼?』約翰猛一抬頭，眼眶裡滿是淚水。  
『恐懼！』那是路西法頭一次對約翰咆哮。

康斯坦丁愣在當下。很小的時候路西法曾在他的耳邊敎他數數，但他從來不知道惡魔要他數的是什麼東西。小約翰對他那微不足道的父親懷有深深的恐懼，面對地獄眾生卻是絲毫無畏。

這很不應該，不論是在上面的、在中間以及生活在下面的都知道，即便不感到害怕，對產生恐懼的事物有所認知都是重要的。約翰卻從不害怕路西法，更別提那些遭他驅除的魔鬼們。以致於事情發生的時候，他承受了更大的傷害。

『恐懼，康斯坦丁。』

祂不再喚他的名。祂走時約翰·康斯坦丁已經瘋了。


	3. Chapter 3

正是惡魔，拿住操縱我們的線!  
我們從可憎的物體上發現魅力；  
我們一步步墮入地獄，每天每日，  
沒有恐懼，穿過發出臭氣的黑暗。

 

約翰走在倫敦街頭。時間是深夜。他剛解決一條簡單卻絕對秘密的小案子。

長久以來，他對神界與地獄之間的戰爭一點興趣也沒有，儘管他做的這些就是在防止人類成為賭注。多數的人都認為，上天堂比下地獄好，事實上這兩邊的人都挺自私的，祂們對人類偶爾產生興趣，卻懶得多做干涉。祂們干涉也純粹是為了兩邊的鬥爭。

『幼稚。』約翰曾對路西法這樣說，上帝那邊他來不及講。

加百列打算用聖茅劃破伊莎貝爾肚皮那件事情之後，日子又回到了以往。約翰的肺被路西法用極其殘暴的方式治好，而他的死期又遙遙無果，這讓他多花了點時間思考究竟該上天堂還是下地獄去。

和戒菸前不同，已經不是選擇，而是適不適合的問題。約翰對天堂所知不多，對地獄比較熟悉。天上的那個不曾追著他死纏爛打，下面的那個是有點交流，雖然尷尬不少。

他不知道路西法什麼時候又關注起自己來了－－估計是在重操舊業的那幾年－－這老傢伙被召喚來的時候喜悅之情不溢言表。惡魔貼得很近，絲毫無視於他已經失血過多隨時都要嗝屁(這正是祂喜歡的)，一副渴得不得了的模樣。

自當年路西法離開之後，那天是終於再次見到這個地獄魔頭。西裝?不過約翰可沒那個心情笑，投錯胎的兒子得讓老爸打回地獄去。大事抵定後，路西法心滿意足的要將他一起拖回家，那時他就已經開始揣想後續的發展了。

是的，他曾在使他墜入精神瘋狂的那天之後呼喚路西法的名。他乞求魔主將他帶走，帶離這個不屬於他的世界。然而路西法再也不答腔，約翰憶起路西法離開時的表情只能以失望透頂來形容。祂是放棄了他，基於個人的名譽問題及感情層面，即便是上帝也會將他放棄。就因為約翰·康斯坦丁輕易的妥協。

地獄是想要一個約翰·康斯坦丁，但不是那種的。

但約翰是真的說謊，他所坦白的確實是一直隱藏的部份。基於他的能力，約翰很小的時候就知道，神族與魔族對活人一點興趣也沒有。但那些可憐的可恨的可悲的生命，總是有惡魔常相左右。

當意識到這點的時候，約翰便不再期待能與神族有太多的交流。他向來不是那種衛道人士，他信教也信得不夠虔誠，他幾乎一出生就開始忙著為身後事作打算。大約就是在體認到這些的時候，路西法出現在他的面前。

『你不怕我?』  
『為什麼要怕?』  
『不為什麼，小約翰...這不好，你至少要有一點點怕我。』

那時路西法看起來高大挺拔，比起任何一個他見過的都還要危險，但還是沒有比爸爸危險。至少，路西法不會打他，還會跟他說話。惡魔的腳尖墊在他小小的手掌心上，感覺不到重量卻緊迫逼人。在約翰開口前祂已經喚了他的名，而後他則覆述祂的。

『約翰...』一個細微的鼓動將他拉回思緒。那聲音既陌生又很是熟悉，就在倫敦街頭，卻不在肉眼所及。  
『約翰。』第二聲，康斯坦丁便明白是誰在叫他。  
「路西法。」他喚道。

這個字剛落下，大地便隆隆作響。倫敦的街道逐漸崩裂在月光之下，呼嘯而過的彷彿是從地心竄出的風。一座巨大的門，散發著炙熱與來自深淵的喧囂，出現在他的眼前。

「搞什麼...」約翰有時很受不了這些傢伙就愛裝神弄鬼(他沒發現這話有瑕疵)。  
『你知道我要你，約翰。』那聲音從門後傳來。  
「祢治好了我，還揚言我終將屬於你，但不是現在!」托福，約翰現在健康的很。  
『若是你沒老往教堂跑，和那些老傢伙談論感情問題，我也不會像現在這麼急燥。』路西法坦言。  
『好吧、雖然有一段時間我不太想要你...但你得原諒我，約翰、你那時候真是太缺乏魅力了。』補充後是足以讓一切島嶼沉沒的笑聲。

惡魔真的很麻煩，這也是他作為康斯坦丁的麻煩。天堂擅於等待，地獄喜歡搶人。而他在鬼門關及天堂路前走過一遭(嘿，有多少人能夠遭遇鬼門關前面就是天堂路的狀況)之後，開始覺得自己可能到哪邊去都會挺吃得開。

『我正在考慮...』約翰開口道。  
『嘿!你什麼時候會講煉獄語的?』門驚訝的震動。  
『雖然上天堂可能比較有面子，但是上頭那個平常都不太理我。』約翰自顧自的說道。  
『對的，你要是能現在做決定是最好的，反正得等到你死了我們才能行動。』惡魔在門那頭發出匝嘴的聲音。  
『然後我想到，地獄的老大好像特別愛我...也許死後到地獄去也不錯。』  
『你可以當瑪門的義父。』路西法顯然決心不會虧待他。

康斯坦丁不著痕跡的笑了笑，然後他從口袋拿出一包菸，順勢咬出一根刁進嘴裡。

『喔－－你這壞小子...』愉悅的嘆息。  
『祢從門縫偷窺我?惡魔真是夠變態的...』約翰踹了門一腳。  
『你到底怎麼決定?』路西法迫不及待。  
『每次我到地獄辦事，都覺得那裡實在上不了檯面。』地獄長得太難看了。  
『你以為地獄有幾層?你到過幾層?你想我住在哪一層?別這麼短淺，約翰。』

約翰沉默的站著好一段時間，惡魔意外的就這麼讓他杵著。過了一會，驅魔人再度踹踹大門。

『祢確定祢想要我?』約翰一副事不關己的模樣。  
『喔、我現在就想要你...』驅魔人覺得堂堂路西法說這種話實在不太好。  
『那好吧，叫祢的小鬼們皮繃緊點。』約翰伸手推門。  
『觀光要熱鬧點才好，沒准你就不想走了呢。』惡魔打趣道。

然而門卻推不開。

『我想我還不夠膽小。』嘴裡咬著菸不大好說話。  
『何不說說你變得有多怕我?』路西法的舌頭似乎又在耳際嘶嘶摩刮。  
『我在想，我大概不會花一輩子的時間去數，也不可能跪在祢的膝下向你泣訴。』  
『喔、你知道的，康斯坦丁!快說!』惡魔不耐煩的嘶吼道。

約翰慶幸那是個只需用齒縫發出的數字，在說話的時候掉煙可不是什麼帥氣的事情。

他向前跨出一步，感覺到路西法正帶著邪惡微笑、毒牙微啟、雙手開展等待。很快的一切都將真相大白，關於是否地獄真的適合約翰·康斯坦丁，以及門後的傢伙究竟有多想要他。而現下，只消用足以令惡魔心跳加速的語言說出那「恐懼的總和」。

『666.』

 

門開的時候，他可能還需要跟路西法借個火。


End file.
